horror_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkest Dawn (novel)
"They were warned... They were doomed... and on Darkest Dawn, nothing will save them. " - Tagline ''Darkest Dawn ''is the first novel in the Darkest Dawn ''series. It tells the story of the original muder spree at Camp Nightmoon and sets up the mythology of the Jefferson family and the curse of Camp Nightmoon. The novel was released on April 13th, 2017- in a year which April 13th fell on a Darkest Dawn. Plot In the summer of 1958, two summer camp counselors named Adam and Claudette, sneak away from a campfire sing-along to have sex. Before they completely undress, an unseen assailant sneaks into the room and murders them. The story moves forward to the present: Friday, June 15th. A young man named Jake enters a small diner and asks for directions to Camp Nightmoon, much to the shock of the patrons and staff. A strange woman, Crazy Miss Michele reacts to news of the camp's reporting by warning Jake that are "all doomed". David, the retired Camp Nightmoon Founder from the diner, agrees to give Jake a lift to the crossroads cemetery, which is halfway to the camp. During the drive, he warns her about the dark, bloody history of the "Camp Blood" and insists he quit immediately. Informing him of a boy who died in a lightning storm, the two murders and serial arson as reasons why the camp is considered cursed. Jake ignores the superstition and continues his hike to the camp when dropped off a cemetery. Jake hitches another ride further down the road with an unseen driver. He starts to panic when the driver speeds past the entrance to the camp and jumps out. The driver chases the injured boy into the woods, catching her, and slitting her throat. At Camp Nightmoon itself, Tom, Marisa, and Maggie are busy refurbishing the cabins and the facilities with Jimmy O' James, their demanding owner. They are joined by the new arrivals, Rosha, Ellie, and Bruno. With only two weeks until the camp opens and much work to be done, Jimmy pushes his new counselors to work fast. As the day goes by and Jimmy leaves for town to stock up supplies, the counselors play as various odd things happen. Rosha skips out on her jobs to play archery, almost hitting Maggie. Tom finds a snake in his cabin, which is killed with a machete. All the counselors go swimming in the lake for some relaxation and Rosha ruins it by pretending to drown. They get a visit from an arrogant Chef Roland, who arrives to search for Michele, hassles the counselors, and warns the group to stay out of trouble. Michele, who was hiding in the kitchen pantry, again tries to warn them of their impending fate. All this happens as the killer watches from afar, only identified by a pair of black boots, gray silken shirt, and a golden ring. As a storm starts heading towards the lake towards the lake, the killer heads into one of the cabins to hide, wearing a black rain-jacket. Rosha spots the killer and follows him into the cabin to investigate. Later that evening as the storm hits, Ellie and Bruno go into the cabin to have sex, unaware that Rosha's body is in the bunk above them, his throat silt. Ellie leaves Bruno to use the restroom, leaving him alone with the killer, who has been under the bed the entire time. The killer grabs his head and forces him down when ramming an arrow through the bed, piercing his throat. The killer heads to the bathrooms and draws Ellie out of the shower, slamming an axe into her forehead. In Tom's cabin, Maggie becomes bored with nothing to do and, with the help of weed and beer decides Marisa and Tom should play "Strip Monopoly" with her to pass the time. When the savage storm blows the door open halfway through the game, Maggie realizes her cabin windows are open and heads out to shut it, calling it a night. As Maggie gets for bed and curls up with a book, a child-like voice calls out to her from the storm. Unsure if it is another person or a serious call for help, Maggie gives in and heads outside into the rain. The outdoor lights come up, revealing she has walked into the archery range. Blinded by the light, she is trapped by the killer and dies. When Marisa returns to Tom's cabin after a quick venture outside, Tom tells her he heard a scream, certain it was Maggie's. The two of them head out to Maggie's cabin, where they find a bloody axe (the same one used to kill Ellie) tucked away in Maggie's bed. Searching Bruno's and Ellie's cabins and then the bathrooms, Tom and Marisa find no one around and they start to suspect it isn't a setup or a prank and is actually something serious, though Marisa tries to keep Tom calm by suggesting otherwise. The two break into Jimmy's office and find the phone lines have been cut. Then they try to take Bruno's car to town, but it won't start. With a 20 mile walk through a pitch black forest and the pouring rain out of question, the two give up and decide to wait at the main lodge for Jimmy back. Meanwhile, Jimmy finishes his meal at the local diner. Knowing they are new to camp and not as skilled as he is, Jimmy decides to head back to Camp Nightmoon to check up on them, instead of waiting out the storm in town. Partway down the road, Jimmy's jeep gets stuck in the mud and, because of the heavy load of supplies he's hauling, he can't get it out. A passing policeman offers him a ride back to camp, but gets a report of a serious accident in town and is forced to drop him off as close as he can. As Jimmy walks the rest of the way back, he is stopped by a flashlight at the Camp Nightmoon sign. Apparently recognizing the person, Jimmy asks what they are doing out in this mess of a storm. The killer then stabs him with a knife. Arriving back at the camp, the killer goes to the power generator cabin and disables it, forcing Marisa to go out and investigate, she insists Tom stay in the cabin rather than follow. When Marisa does not return, Tom becomes concerned again and heads out to the generator to cabin to look for her. Not finding her in the small cabin, he closes the front door and finds her body pinned to the door by several arrows. Now alone, terrified, and knowing something is killing his friends, Tom flees back to the main cabin and tries to barricade herself in. After a few moments of silence, Maggie's corpse is hurled through a window. Tom hears a vehicle outside the cabin and, thinking it to be Jimmy, runs out to join him and escape. Instead he finds a middle-aged man who introduces himself as Mr. Jefferson. Mr. Jefferson explains that he is an old friend of the O' James. Tom hysterically warns him away, but he insists on going inside to check after being told about the deaths. Mr. Jefferson expresses horror and sadness at the sight of Maggie's corpse and, starts criticizing Jimmy for trying to open the camp after all that had happened here. Calling the camp cursed, Mr. Jefferson tells Tom that his son Billy died at the camp in 1957. Mr. Jefferson goes on a tangent, describing how he was the camp's cook and how Billy, who wasn't a good camper, died in a lightning storm when the councilors left the children, and his son Billy unsupervisied to go off and have sex. After telling tom that June 13th, a Friday, is his son's birthday, he switches between talking to himself and shouting at Tom, accusing of hem personally killing his son. Mr. Jefferson pulls out a hunting knife, the same one used to kill several of Tom's friends. The golden rings removes all doubt that Mr. Jefferson is the killer. A lengthy chase ensues, during which Tom flees his attacker and finds Jake's body in Mr. Jefferson's car, and Jimmy's body hanging upside down outside. Mr. Jefferson heads back into the generator room to turn the power back on before continuing the chase. He corners Tom in a storage shed, where Tom finds a shotgun, but the ammunition drawer is chained and locked. Before Tom can load it, Mr. Jefferson attacks him and slaps him around. Tom escapes and runs back to the main cabin, hiding behind a locked door in the pantry. Mr. Jefferson breaks the door open and rushes in at Tom, brandishing a machete. Tom hits him on the head on the side of the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. ''More Coming Soon Characters * Mr. Jefferson * Tom * Bruno * Jake * Ellie * Marisa * Maggie * Rosha Special Appearances * Jimmy O'James * The Camp Nightmoon Founder * A.J With * Chief Ronald * Crazy Miss Michele * Adam * Claudette * Trudy * Sharon * Billy Jefferson